


The Misadventures of Constantin and De Sardet

by VisceralComa



Series: Comafall [2]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Memories, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceralComa/pseuds/VisceralComa
Summary: A Series of Snippets of Constantin and De Sardet's adventures through their childhood to young adult life.





	The Misadventures of Constantin and De Sardet

He’d be able to run, slide, and play tag for once! And all out of the palace.

“Come on cousin!” He beamed back at her, but she was hesitant. Shy. She looked out over the other children and tugged her collar up, hiding her mark.

Constantin frowned. He didn’t like that. She always tried to hide it. He thought her mark was amazing.

“What if they’re like Bastien?” She asked him.

“They won’t be.” Constantin assures and held a hand out to her. “Come!” He smiled and she stepped to him on his word alone, trusting him.

It turned out to be folly. They were exactly like Bastien. Mean and cruel. Teasing and taunting and saying his dear cousin had the malichor. Saying her mark was proof of it. They made her cry.

Constantin pushed them down. He beat them with his fists until there were too many of them. And his cousin, his fair amazing brave cousin rushed into them.

“Leave him alone!” Her tears dried and anger shaking in her tiny fists as she ran at the other kids.

De Courcillon came too late as they all ended up with bleeding noses and scratches.

“What’s gotten into you two?!” De Courcillon exasperated as he dragged them back to the castle by their ears.

“They were being mean!” Constantin explained. “They were making fun of her and and saying she had the Malichor! They were wrong and cruel! I was only protecting her!”

Constantin saw his cousin’s smile. He knew he did right by her just on that.

“I’d say it looked more like you were the one needing protecting.” Their teacher sighed. “Whatever will the Prince think of this.” De Courcillon shook his head. “Don’t think he won’t hear of this.”

That quieted Constantin down. He didn’t want to see his father, but he was dragged in front of him anyway.

A lecture, a beating, and the words “Fighting was not befitting of the Prince’s son.” Was all he left with.

Worth it if you asked him. Because it meant his cousin was there waiting for him, asking him to join her. And he did, he always did. Hand in hand.


End file.
